Hope Like Thunder
by SilverDawn15
Summary: An accidental shockwave caused four teens to go into the past. The Bladebreakers discover them and are shocked by who the four each resemble. Will they help them get back home or will more surprises appear?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sudden Arrival

"Just keep it still!" A male voice said as he tinkered around with a machine. He was fourteen years old with wild blond hair and amber eyes. He wore a blue-lined purple Chinese shirt with a platinum coat, red pants that looked a bit baggy, and white-and-black shoes. He had a concentrated look on his face as he switched from a wrench to a screwdriver.

The person he was talking to was a fourteen year old girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black-lined white Chinese shirt with a green coat, pink pants that were a bit tight, and dark brown slippers. She growled before bending to the height her twin told her to hold it. "It would be better," She started. "If _you _were holding it."

"Just keep it there!" He shouted before snapping his head upwards knocking into her hand and making her drop the time scale, which started to crackle and shock. "Uh oh." They said before an explosion happened drawing the other two upstairs to see what the commotion was about.

The second they got downstairs, their friends were no where to be seen and the time machine was plowing out smoke everywhere.

**With the Bladebreakers**

Tyson was watching Ray and Kai battle while Max was cheering both of them on...while sitting next to said boy and bursting his eardrums. "GO RAY! GO KAI!" He shouted as Driger cornered Dranzer and attacked ferociously before an earthquake suddenly appeared and nearly make them all fall to the ground. "What was that?" He asked before shouting was heard and they looked to the gate of the dojo.

Two blurs, one blond and one black, ran past them, one shouting at the other. The two blurs slowed down as they reached the dojo and the rest were shocked. They saw a amber eyed Max with slightly pointed ears and fangs wearing weird clothes being chased by a blue eyed Ray that was also wearing weird clothes and, instead of a headband, had a dark blue ribbon in his long hair.

"我會殺了你，你這個白痴！下一次，你想我參與任何東西，請確保它的東西，而不是把我們過去實用！你這個小furball !" The blue eyed Ray shouted angrily and, judging by the feminine voice, they instantly knew that they were wrong, the blue eyed Ray was a girl. The amber eyed Max turned around and held his hands us slightly.

"I know you're upset," He started as she neared him and stopped a foot away. "But at least we know where we are! So please don't get mad." She twitched before stepping closer to him. "Mad?" She asked rhetorically. "I'm not mad. I'M FURIOUS! Gold you are a báichī! You kept fiddling with the time machine even after Mom told you not to! YOU ARE SUCH A HÚN ZHÀNG!"

Ray paled at the last word as she held Gold by his collar before they noticed that they were being watched. The two neko-jins stared at them before looking at each other then back at them. "Now's probably a good time to not tell them." Gold said nervously, earning a glare in return.

"Ya think?" She stated as she let him go and rubbed her temples. Oh this is gonna be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Our Kids?!

After a while the six went inside where the two were questioned until the girl snapped. "Next person tthat asks where we're from is gonna get their asses kicked!" They all closed their mouths and took a few steps away from her. "Okay how about the brunette ask the questions," The boy offered as he pointed to Kenny. "Since he hasn't gotten of Yin's nerves...yet."

Kenny looked up from his laptop and slightly gulped before saving what he was working on. "Okay," He started as he neared the two. "Let's just start with where you two are from and what are your names?" The girl calmed down instantly and the boy sighed, relieved that she wasn't gonna snap again.

"I'm Gold Kon-Tate and this is my twin sister Yin Kon-Tate-" The boy started. "-And we're from China, although we do visit Japan for the summer and America for the winter." The girl finished. The others stared at them in shock as they processed what they each said.

Who are your parents?" Kenny asked curiously, as the two looked at him strangely. "Max and Ray Kon-Tate." They said before realizing that they weren't suppose to answer that. "MAX AND RAY?!" Tyson, Kenny, and Daichi(when did he get there?) shouted before looking at said boy and neko-jin.

"I don't remember anything like that!" Max shouted as Ray just looked shocked. "Duh," Yin said bluntly. "It hasn't happened yet." They looked at each other before Yin sighed and pulled out a familiar gray bey to study. Gold slowly shook his head at her antics and she noticed then growled, causing him to flinch and back away from her.

"Do you two ever get along?" Ray asked curiously as he watched them. "Whenever we don't get on each other's nerves or when we're bey battling." Tyson's eyes lit up after she said that and pulled out Dragoon. "Wanna battle one of us?" He asked, and instantly regretted it when he saw the sharp look in their eyes.

"Which ever two you choose," Gold said as he pulled out a familiar green bey. "We battle as a tag-team." They went to the dish after they chose Ray and Max, Kenny wanted to see the battle difference between the two and the twins. "Okay ready?" He shouted as the four stood on different sides.

3!

2!

1!

"LET IT RIP!" Two gray beys and two green beys were launched and attacked each other. "You might wanna see this." Dizzy said as she analyzed the twins' beys. "Are those-?!" Kenny said before looking at the battle more intently.

"Go Driger!" Ray shouted as Driger attacked the gray bey...only to go through it. "Right in my hand," Yin said as the gray bey reappeared and attacked ferociously. "Get him!" Max and Gold's beys battled each other before Gold's bey attacked Driger and Yin's bey attacked Draciel.

"One plays as bait-" Yin started. "-And the other goes for the attack!" Gold finished. Tyson groaned, slightly annoyed and angered. "Quit finishing each other's sentences!" He shouted, earning an exact glare from the two. "Shut up!" They shouted before turning to the battle.

"That's it!" Max shouted as Draciel moved to the center. "Heavy Viper Wall!" Water instantly filled the stadium, and Gold instantly smirked. "Now!" He shouted, making the others, except Yin, confused. "Gravitational Drive!" The wall of water surrounded Draciel instead of which bey Max was aiming at, and Draciel was nearly thrown out of the stadium.

"What?!" Max shouted as Gold and Yin chuckled. "Time to reveal," Yin said as she looked at Gold, and they both nodded. "Now Driger!" Gold stood his ground as a light came out of one of the gray beys. "Go Draciel!" He shouted as a light came out of one of the green beys.

"No way!" Ray shouted as the lights revealed...Driger and Draciel. "That's-" "Your bit-beasts right?" Gold interrupted Max. "They should be," Yin added in. "You gave them to us since we also had a strong bond with them." Ray and Max called out their Driger and Draciel to fight the other Driger and Draciel.

"Raaaahhhh!" Yin yowled as lightning came down and surrounded her. Her eyes glowed green as she howled and forced the lightning at her Driger. "Tiger Lightning Claw!" She shouted as her Driger surrounded itself in lightning and attacked Driger and Max's Draciel.

"Heavy Viper Wall!" Gold shouted as his Draciel created the water wall to hold the two beys as the Tiger Lightning Claw shocked them. The water exploded soaking them all, Kenny ran out of the way while holding Dizzy, and saw that all four beys weren't spinning.

"Guess it's a tie." Max said as he looked at the twins. Yin's ribbon fell out of her hair as Ray's wrap fell off too, and they all panted slightly. They grabbed their beys, then gave it to the other, before leaving the dish. Gold grabbed the ribbon and wrap before going inside with the others.

* * *

"You two mean to tell us that our children are in the PAST!" Ray shouted at a dual-haired Tyson who was wearing a gray shirt under a blue jacket, brown pants, yellow-and-orange shoes, he also had Tyson's red-and-blue cap, and a girl with long wild blue hair and violet eyes wearing a navy blue shirt, a slightly short dark green jacket, brown-and-orange shorts that reached past her knees, and black boots, she also had Kai's scarf around her neck.

"Love calm down," Max said as he hugged his husband from behind, slightly calming him down. "It was nothing Alex and Sakura could do. They were already gone by the time the two went downstairs." Alex nodded fearfully, still afraid because of Ray's temper, and Sakura nodded with Kai's look of ignorance.

Boy was she seething on the inside at the twins' foolish attempt of fixing the time machine, then at her own twin, who was still shaking like a Chihuahua. She sighed as she shook her head and looked at the now non-smoking machine.

Those two are in so much trouble now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: More Company!

The next day Max woke up and went in the living room, already forgotten about what happened yesterday until he saw Ray with a blue ribbon him his hair and wearing weird clothes asleep on the love seat and another him asleep on the couch. He instantly remembered yesterday and went in the kitchen...only to be surprised again.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He shouted, waking up the team and the twins, Grandpa Granger is visiting his old buddies, and they ran to the kitchen to see a frozen Max, another Max but wearing a white-lined blue-and-purple battle armor, and another Ray but wearing a long-sleeved black-striped Chinese white shirt, baggy dark gray pants with pale gray stripes, silver-striped platinum slippers, and had a matching headband and wrap.

"That's not ours." Yin said as she and Gold moved Max away from the two look-alikes before pulling out a pitcher of water from the fridge and pouring it on him. That got him out of his stupor, and earned laughs from some of rest others.

"Ha ha very funny." He said as the other Max face palmed and shook his head. "What is everyone doing up?" The other Ray asked himself, unaware that he was drawing attention. "They aren't up at this time- Draciel!" The other Max elbowed him hard in the stomach without even knowing.

"You okay?" He asked while trying to contain his laughter. "I'm fine." The other said answered as he pulled himself off the floor and mildly glared at him. "Draciel?" Max asked, getting the other one's attention.

* * *

"So you're Draciel and he's Driger?" Ray asked as the two finished making breakfast for all of them. "Yep," The other Max answered. "We always come out of our blades very early to make breakfast, sometimes we don't because of Kai being awake earlier."

The twins watched as the bit-beasts ran around the room and cleaned everything up. "Whoa!" Tyson shouted as the two collapsed, exhausted from running around which was much different than running around in their blades.

"At least we can rest." Draciel said before a huge crash came from the backyard and a "Dragoon!" was heard. "Sounds like Dragoon and Dranzer did something wrong." Driger said as he and Draciel went to the backyard with the others behind and saw the huge mess the two made.

* * *

"How much longer?" Alex asked no one in particular. Sakura looked up from the magazine she was reading and at the time machine her uncles and parents were fussing over. "No clue." She said as she put it down and looked around before heading towards the machine.

"Sister?" Alex asked as he followed her and tried to see what she was doing. "Ah ha!" She said as she showed him the cracked timescale. "They must've dropped this causing it to send them...right after the final battle against Okaa-chan and Otou-san!"

Alex nodded and looked around, noticing that no one saw them messing with the machine. "If I can just-" She stopped short as she fixed the loose wire but a ticking sound was heard and everything started to glow.

"Oh come on." They said exaggeratedly.

Another explosion was made and the adults saw the time machine working and the hat Alex wore and the scarf Sakura wore next to it.

* * *

"Next time try to keep the whirlwind away from the pond!" A female version of Kai, wearing a black shirt, a dark brown coat that was slashed at the waist, slightly baggy blue-gray pants, and dark red boots with a white scarf as a ponytail holder shouted at another Tyson, but his hair was loose and wore a green, white, blue, and orange overcoat with gray pants, shirt, and yellow shoes.

"Sorry." He said as Dranzer hung her head and shook it. Next thing they knew _another _earthquake appeared causing them to hit the ground. It lasted a few seconds before more shouting was heard.

"I don't know!" A male voice shouted as it and another voice neared the backyard. "At least we can find Yin and Gold more quickly." A female voice said afterwards and the second they got in the backyard everyone, except Yin and Gold, froze in shock.

There was a dual-haired Tyson wearing weird clothes talking to what looks like a dark blue-haired female version of Kai wearing weird clothes. "They don't argue as much as we do but there moments where Sakura acts like Uncle Kai." Yin said to them as the boy didn't look where he was going and nearly fell in the almost-empty pond.

The girl noticed the others staring and just stared blankly at them. "Hi Uncle Ray. Hi Uncle Max. Hi Uncle Kenny. Hi Aunt Hilary. Hi Okaa-chan. Hi Otou-san. Hi Uncle Daichi. Hi Yin and Gold. And hi Driger, Draciel, Dragoon, and Dranzer."

The twins hung their head at the blunt way the girl kept saying hello. The boy pulled himself out of the hole and flopped onto the ground while panting slightly as the girl looked at him amused.

"Don't. Say. Anything." He panted out before Daichi kicked him...three times actually. "STOP THAT!" He shouted, earning a stuck-out tongue from said redhead. "Idiot." He said and also earning a yell of indignation from said redhead as the others laughed.

The dark blue-haired girl shook her head. _Just like everytime with Taiki._


	4. Character List

Hope Like Thunder Characters

Alexandrov Hiwatari-Granger - One of Kai and Tyson's twin kids. Looks like Tyson but with Kai's dual hair color and dark red eyes. He is easily scared when either his Uncle Ray or Otou-san(Kai) yells at him. He sometimes acts like his Okaa-san(Tyson) but he is helpful most of the time. He is dependent on his twin Sakura but when separated from her, he can take care of himself. He always has Hiro's old hat that he gave to Tyson who gave to him with him all the time. His bit-beast is Eros, the dragon-phoenix child of Dragoon and Dranzer.

Sakura Hiwatari-Granger - One of Kai and Tyson's twin kids. Looks like a femal version of Kai but with waist-length wild dark blue, sometimes regular blue in my head, hair and violet eyes. She is mostly silent but sometimes talks when it's needed, when she's comforting Alex, or when she's talking to Yin. She always has Kai's scarf with her as much as Alex has their uncle's old hat. Her bit-beast is Thanos, the phoenix-dragon child of Dragoon and Dranzer.

Yin Kon-Tate - One of Ray and Max's twin kids. Looks like Ray but more feminine and has Max's bright blue eyes. She has a blue ribbon in her hair that looks like a butterfly's wings. She has a short temper so anything can set her off unless it's during a bey battle. She resents herself when she cooks something because she thinks she's not as good as either her Dad or Oliver. She gets annoyed by her twin Gold easily, even when he tries to comfort her. She is closer to Sakura than to her own twin. Her bit-beast is Driger, who has a close bond with her like he had with her father.

Gold Kon-Tate - One of Ray and Max's twin kids. Looks like Max but with slightly pointed ears, fangs, and amber eyes. He can understand what everyone is feeling but never talks about it. He is closer to Alex than to his own twin. He tries to calm Yin down when she talks negative about her cooking but it always backfires. He also tries to not annoy her but her short temper causes her to lash out at him. His bit-beast is Draciel, who has a close bond with him like he had with his mother.


End file.
